Fireteam Cell
|country= |allegiance=* ** *** |branch= *Section ** |type= Fireteam |role=*Recon *Assassination *Sabotage *Information gathering *Infiltration |size=5 |command_structure= |garrison=*UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility *UNSC Misty Night |nickname= |patron= |motto= |colors=*Forest camouflage colors *Metal gray *Dark red *White |march= |mascot= |anniversaries= |equipment= *Firearms ** ** ** ** **2 each *explosives ** ** ** *Armor ** Ghost variant |battles= |decorations=*ONI emblem (right shoulder) *Teams emblem (left shoulder) |battle_honors= |commanders= |notable_commanders= }} Fireteam Cell is a five man team of criminals all having at least six life sentences hanging over them. The team was created by ONI somewhere in the year of 2558 to function as an expendable yet highly effective recon and assassination team. ONI needed cold hearted and well trained volunteers to mercilessly carry out the morally questionable operation that otherwise would have a hard time passing on to other divisions. These missions often come with the risk of serve civilian casualties Role Fireteam Cell has been active since the year 2558 and has operated both within and outside of the sphere of influence. Being composed entirely by war criminals, either former or paramilitary soldiers, they're often tasked with rooting out rebellious activities against the UEG and its alien allies, such as the . They do not take orders from others than from ONI directly, but they have worked alongside Naval Special Warfare Command ( ) on a few occasions. These joined operations between the Navy's special forces and Cell have, however, been rather tense because of the fireteam's origin, fighting style and tendency to have little to no care for allied forces and civilians that'll get in their way. They often deploy behind enemy lines either to gather information on the enemy's numbers, resources, locations or assassinate a specific target or targets or to sabotage hostile installations such as artillery positions, fuel depots, bridges and other strategic important or interesting locations and targets. They often operate without any kind of contact with ONI or other UNSC forces for long periods of time and are very independent when it comes to planning and executing specific operations handed down to them. Usually, they're only given their target and an overall debriefing of the situation in and around their operation area. Equipment The team makes extensive use of highly modified weapons and high explosive devices to accomplice their objectives. Their modified weapons put heavy empathy on stealth and precision. As such all their weapons, both sidearms, and main weapons make use of silencers with either explosive or toxic coated ammunition when available for the specific weapons they choose to carry with them to the battlefield. They also make use of the still experimental Ghost variant of the MJOLNIR GEN2 power armor. An armor making use of highly advanced active camouflage re-engineered from both and technology. Though lightly armored and overall lack the sheer defense capabilities of other variants of GEN2 power armors it's also extremely light for a power armor and suits the fireteam's members just perfectly because of its mobility, flexibility, and incredible cloaking capabilities. Members *James Summer (teamleader) *Steven Bones (Rifleman) *Simon Garret (Rifleman) *Kenny Ianson (Medic) *Samuel Bowman (Demolition expert) *Zeta Prime ( ) Garrisons UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility The teams quarters when they aren't doing operations for long periods of time or stationed on the UNSC Misty Night. They're only being allowed out of the facility when ONI needs them to do an unpleasant job. UNSC Misty Night The UNSC Misty Night is a UNSC stealth cruiser operated by ONI personal and act as Fireteam Cells mobile base of operations and living quarters when they're on missions to handle sudden elements that ONI wants to be terminated. Activities Operation: KEYHOLE The first operation Fireteam Cell undertook was operation: KEYHOLE. An operation targeting insurrectionist locations such as underground complexes or storage buildings on the inner colony of Gannick 22, a world team leader James Summer had worked with local insurrectionists nearly a decade before. James knowledge of the various rebel groups proved invaluable during the operation. Cell worked secretly alongside the local police force and a small force of Local military personnel. The insurrectionist proved far more heavily armed than expected and surprised the UNSC soldiers and law enforcers, resulting in many police officers getting badly wounded or killed. Operation: Red Queen Operation Red Queen was an assassination operation where ONI had targeted a who ran slave operations on outer human colonies still independent from UEG control. The Chieftains influence and forces were growing rapidly and ONI saw this as a potential futuristic threat to the UEG's expanding control over the outer colonies once more. The UNSC Misty Night, carrying Fireteam Cell, was dispatched to deal with the growing threat. Cell was ordered to assassinate the target without leaving any evidence of theirs or ONI's involvement. When the Fireteam reached planetside by undetected on a small backwater world they scouted the area around the small colony, Checking out the layout of the terrain and gather information on the slavers forces and patrol pattern, before planning how to approach and deal with their target. The town that supported most of the human population had been made into a makeshift prison camp with Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae guards patrolling around in the streets of the town and outskirts of said town. However, their target was no ever to be found in the human settlement. The Cell searched in a much wider circle around the town but found no trace of the chieftain. The answer to their problem, however, can four days later when a convoy of slavers suddenly appeared from the north Cell carefully observed the convoy and how slavers from the convoy and the slavers guarding the settlement loaded human slaves into and other types of Covenant ground transports. Cell shadowed the Convoy when it departed from the human settlement, making sure to stay out of sight with the help of their armors advanced cloaking abilities, a few hours after it had arrived, taking somewhere around a hundred human slaves with them. Cell followed the convoy for nearly three hours, through heavy forests and rocky hills to the foot of a chain of mountains. There they discovered a small but heavily fortified Covenant outpost. After having probed the outpost's outer wall the team decided that a frontal assault or trying to infiltrate the outpost would be too risky. The fireteam pulled back to the outskirts of the human settlement-made-prison-camp, away from the watchful eyes of the slaver guards and started planning how to deal with the Covenant and how to terminate the chieftain. Steven had, during his probing of the eastern wall, overheard a conversation between two guards that the chieftain himself would lead the transport of the next convoy of slaves tomorrow. The team set about coming up with a plan and near nightfall they had one ready to be executed. They had planned to use the main gas pipes running right underneath the town's main street, the same street the convoy used to load slaves onto their transports. Again using their cloaking abilities and the darkness of the night to their advantage they were able to sneak into the settlement undetected and went about going down into the sewers where they began placing explosives along the large gas pipes leading up and down the main street. To their great luck, the gas lines were still being used and so were still full of highly explosive gas. Cell was about done with placing the many explosives when the convoy arrived near dawn. Unlucky for the team a small patrol of Kig-Yars patrolling the swerves spotted them and engaged the SPARTAN team. Cell made short work of the patrol but not before the Kig-Yars managed to sound the alarm. Quickly getting back to the surface to escape the settlement they had to fight their way through the small streets of the town and hordes of Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae. Because the large forces of slavers pouring down on them, they were forced to detonate the explosives while they were still inside the predicted explosive range of the gas line. The many explosives went off and ignited the large amounts of gas. The main street and the surrounding area went up in flames of exploding gasses. Luckily the team of SPARTANs only suffered light to medium injuries. When the dust settled and Fireteam Cell came back on their feet, glad to live another day, moved back towards the main street to deal with any survivors, be it humans or Covenant, and to verify the chieftain's death. Executing a few half dead or confused survivors while they searched for the body of the chieftain they eventually found his mutilated and severely burned body up against a half destroyed wall. Getting the confirmation from UNSC Misty Night a stealth shuttle came down and extracted the team. gallery Crysis 3 Nano Suit.jpg|Fireteam Cell moving through hostile territory 617x.jpg|Cell engaging an unknown enemy